PBV/CEL Preview Time Bumper
1st Bumper (Early 1980s) Playaround-Video-Logo.png Playaround-Video-New-Releases.png Playaround-Video-Action-Drama.png Playaround-Video-Horror.png Playaround-Video-Drama.png Bumper: The Playaround Video logo animates. After it fades to black, we see a bright flash take place in the centre of the screen. The slanted, stacked blue words "NEW RELEASES" shine whilst quickly zooming in. Two more flashes take place around the text. Variant: After the first trailer, the same animations take place, minus the Playaround Video logo, but with the genre of the movie being advertised replacing "NEW RELEASES", such as "DRAMA", "HORROR" or "ACTION DRAMA". FX/SFX: The Playaround Video logo animating, plus the flashing and zoom-in and shine of the text. Music/Sounds: The Playaround Video music, along with a male announcer saying, "Welcome to Playaround Video's brand new releases for November '83!" As "NEW RELEASES" appears, a descending synthesized warble is heard. Music/Sounds Variant: For the film genres, we just hear the synth warble. Availability: Rare. Appears on some Playaround Video VHS and Betamax tapes in Australia from the time, such as Lady Grey. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Bumper (1980s-1990s) CEL-Video-Preview-Time.png Vestron-International-Preview-Time.png Bumper: On a black background, we see the red and yellow text "PRE", trailing in. It turns light blue and "VIEW" appears in the same way. Then the words "TIME" also appears in the same way. It fully turns to light blue and the text shines. Variants: * On some Embassy Home Entertainment releases, the bumper would zoom out, before segueing into the first trailer. * A few Vestron Video International releases have the animation take place in a glowing light blue-white rectangular box. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The trailing and shining. This bumper, including the music, is outdated, even by the 1990s. And the second variant also looks very cheap. Music/Sounds: A descending synth warble, followed by a futuristic synth theme. Music/Sounds Variant: Some Vestron releases had a longer, different descending synth warble, then another one which ascended, finishing off with three synth drumbeats. Availability: Seen on all PBV/CEL tapes with previews, including releases by Embassy Home Entertainment, MGM/UA Home Video and Vestron Video International. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Bumper (1980s; Embassy Home Entertainment) Bumper: On a rapid-moving space background with purple stars, and a large indigo cosmo in the centre, we see the words "COMING SOON!" swoop in from the top, moving and shrinking to the centre, but flip slightly upwards until it's at an angle. The words "PREVIEW TIME" also at an angle, slowly appears at the bottom as it zooms slowly in towards the centre. FX/SFX: The text swooping and moving, combined with the rapid-moving space background. Music/Sounds: A descending synth whoosh noise is heard, combined with a low-pitch synth hum, and a "laser zapping" noise throughout the bumper. Availability: Appears on PBV VHS releases of Embassy Home Entertainment films, such as They Call Me Trinity. Editor's Note: None. 4th Bumper (Late 1980s) Bumper: After the CEL Home Video logo of the time animates, it fades out, leaving just the background. The yellow words "PREVIEW TIME" zoom up with a black shadow. The sun rays shine behind the text in time with the music. FX/SFX: The zooming up of "PREVIEW TIME", the sun rays shining. Music/Sounds: Same as the CEL Video logo of the time. Availability: Extremely rare, as it appears only on CEL tapes containing the second logo. Editor's Note: If you look closely as "PREVIEW TIME" zooms in, the shadow cast behind it changes its length. 5th Bumper (Early 1990s) Bumper: Only the words, "PREVIEW TIME" in a fancy font on a black background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Appears on the final releases from CEL Video before the company became defunct. Editor's Note: None. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers